


Uninhibited

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Drug Use, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Red has a kink, Papyrus is a little nervous about it, but of course he would do anything for his lover.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Underfell Sans, Redpuff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Uninhibited

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Fishy!
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE**  
As a general rule, you should not have sex while under the influence of any substance - even if you consent beforehand, the problem is you may not be in the right mental state to change your mind or say no or vocalize any problems you might end up having. These are fictional characters taking a fictional substance, and it's not to be copied or taken as a template for a sexual encounter.
> 
> Okay, I've said my peace, enjoy the smut ^_^

Papyrus' hands twitched with anticipation; he and Red spoke about it, and he was nervous, but he wanted to do this so badly, and Red was looking forward to it, too.

Red had confessed to having a kink where he wanted to be taken advantage of. He had researched, found, and bought a tincture which would put him into a deep sleep, but keep him vaguely aware of the world around him. Papyrus was worried about this, insisting that Red take a dose and he would watch him as he slept to make sure there were no ill effects.

One night at dinner, Red showed Papyrus the little, dark blue bottle with a dropper. He showed him how much to put in his drink - three drops - and to swirl the drink around a bit. Today it was just water, so Papyrus watched as the wisps of green slowly dissolved, and Red drank down the entire glass in a few gulps, laughing as he wiped his jacket sleeve across his mouth while Papyrus gaped at him worriedly.

"Don' look so scared, sweetheart," Red said, his laughter dissolving into a chuckle. "It'll take 'bout an hour fer it to' work, an' I'll get really sleepy. Jus' make sure I get to' bed and everythin' will be jus' fine."

Papyrus was so worried that he had Red tucked into their bed only thirty minutes later, sitting by his side, holding his hand, with Red continuously assuring him that everything was all right until he slowly slipped into a very, very deep sleep. Papyrus watched him carefully, looking for any signs of discomfort or distress, checking his soul constantly.

After three hours, everything was still fine – no different than it would be if Red had fallen asleep early. Papyrus, feeling a touch bored, figured that it would be all right if he started to experiment a little.

He lifted up Red's wrist and dropped it, first a few inches, then as high up as it would go without moving the rest of his body. There was no reaction, not even a change in Red’s breathing pattern. Then he leaned over and kissed his forehead, and bent again to kiss him on the mouth, then kissed him a second time, getting his tongue involved by gently running it across the other’s sharpened teeth.

Bur still, there was no reaction beside the soft, even breathing of sleep; it seemed like not even his habitual nightmares were going to arouse him this time.

Papyrus found it incredibly fascinating.

Papyrus waited a moment, and then he brushed a hand over Red’s skull, moving down his neck, then across his shoulder. Then his other hand moved along Red’s clavicle and down his sternum, and was about to brush across his ribs when he pulled both of his hands away with a gasp, horrified at himself.

“I am only supposed to be observing!” Papyrus said out loud, scolding himself as he gripped his hands tightly together. “He did not give me permission to touch him! Especially like that!”

Papyrus was very much a stickler for rules, and more-so when it came to the bedroom - rules were comfortable, familiar, and they made him feel safe. But Papyrus couldn’t deny that right now, he found himself really struggling to contain his desire to just take Red, to touch him, and kiss him, and make love to him however he pleased. He didn’t know why it was so appealing as Red was helpless, it wasn’t like there were a lot of restrictions between the two of them – in fact, Papyrus was the one who tended to have restrictions – and anything Papyrus could want to do to Red, surely he would agree.

Then, it finally hit Papyrus, the reason behind Red giving him this opportunity; yes, Red had a kink that he wanted to fulfill or at least try out, but for Papyrus, this gave him the freedom to fully take the reins and do what he pleased – this he knew he could probably do with Red awake, but this felt more freeing for the moment.

“Oh, Red, you are absolutely the best,” Papyrus breathed, his hands relaxing as they held them to his soul. “Just, so, so incredibly amazing. The Great Papyrus is so lucky to have a lover and boyfriend as great as you!”

Papyrus leaned over and dropped a gentle kiss on Red’s skull, settled under the covers behind Red, spooning him protectively and continuing to keep watch throughout the night.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Over the next few days, Red and Papyrus talked, planned, and made a special date for the next week. Red was a little surprised by Papyrus’ turn, but he was pleased. Red often worried that he wasn’t enough for Papyrus, and knew that his own weaknesses were a possible concern and kept Papyrus from going all out in bed and really enjoying himself. Papyrus couldn’t seem to get it through that sweet, thick skull of his that he wasn’t going to hurt Red in bed, between their shared energies and the fact that Papyrus wasn’t even actually hurting him; sex was a little different than fighting.

“I’m glad you seem excited about this,” Red said the morning of their special date.

“Are you sure you want this?” Papyrus asked, looking worried again, but hoping deep in his mind that Red knew what he was doing.

“Absolutely,” Red said, grinning up at him. “I want this bad.”

He pulled Papyrus in for a deep kiss, and he was reassured.

Later that evening, Papyrus made their dinner; he plated their food, and took the small bottle Red left on the kitchen counter. Red said that he felt it would be better if Papyrus put the tincture in his drink, as if Red wasn’t aware. Papyrus was careful with the precious liquid, only putting in the three drops as Red had instructed, and watched it dissolve in the glass of water. Part of him was still a little nervous, but the thought of ravaging his lover made him giddy.

Dinner was typical, except for the slight hint of nerves and excitement. They decided to take in a movie when dinner was done, and Papyrus was counting the minutes until Red dozed off and dropped into that deep, heavy sleep.

Now, here he was, looming over Red’s naked body. He had carefully undressed him before setting him in bed. Papyrus had rid himself of his own clothes, climbed into the bed next to Red, drinking in the sight of the sleeping skeleton before he finally let himself lay his hands on him.

Oh, Red’s bones were so warm, as usual. Papyrus took his time stroking his ribs one by one, then leaning down to run his tongue up his sternum, moving even slower and reverently across the scar that marred its center. Red took in a deep breath at that, but otherwise seemed unresponsive.

He moved down to Red’s spine, lovingly caressing each vertebra, trailing his fingertips across the cartilage between them, shivers running down his own spine. Papyrus then concentrated on Red’s pelvis, especially since his magic started to gather there, red pooling in its center. The heat of energy that was building between them made magic sing across Papyrus’ bones and he found himself eager to join with Red.

Papyrus knew exactly how and where to touch to entice Red’s magic. He leaned down to lick and nibble along the edges of his pelvic bone, rubbing at Red’s public symphysis, fingers working through the coalescing magic to coax it into forming a slit. He licked at it, happy to hear the sleeping monster making small, soft noises.

“You are so cute,” Papyrus murmured against his magic before wriggling his tongue inside of him.

Red, of course, still didn’t wake up, but he began breathing heavier as Papyrus teased him. Papyrus own magic began to form, his cock pressing into their bedclothes, hot and heavy. He reached down and began to stroke himself, spurred on by Red’s sounds.

Red’s entrance was soon wet and ready for him, and Papyrus couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He pulled away, which seemed to allow Red to rest a moment, the smaller skeleton going still again.

Papyrus moved and positioned himself just so between Red’s legs, his hands gripping his femurs lightly, the head of his cock bobbing slightly a bare breath away from Red’s entrance. He looked down at the peaceful, sleeping face, then he smiled and slowly entered that familiar tunnel.

He paused about halfway in as Red’s head suddenly tossed, and he let out a soft cry as he squirmed a little, but then relaxed again. Papyrus waited another moment, and then pressed steadily in until their bodies were flush together.

Red let out another soft cry, his face beginning to glow red with his magic. Papyrus waited, giving the other’s body a little bit to adjust, and when Red went still again he slowly pulled out. Red seemed to gasp, then small little whines huffed between his sharpened teeth as he seemed to miss being filled.

“Aw, sweet Red,” Papyrus cooed. “Miss me already? I can fix that.”

He thrust in, sharp and fast this time, Red letting out another soft cry and his legs trembled and tried to squeeze together, but Papyrus couldn’t hold back anymore.

He gripped Red’s legs firmly, pushing them back and began thrusting in and out of the smaller monster, fucking him good and hard and enjoying every moment of it. Red pussy was so tight around him, the fluttering of his walls massaging his cock felt amazing.

After some time, he felt Red beginning to tighten around him more, and Papyrus leaned forward letting go of his legs and instead grabbing his hands and pressing them in either side of his head.

“Oh, Red, thank you, this is wonderful, thank you so much,” Papyrus murmured.

Red was letting out small hitches of breath and soft, breathy moans with each thrust, his hands flexing slightly over Papyrus’.

“More, my love? The Great Papyrus will provide,” he murmured.

Papyrus wrapped his arms around Red’s body, curling a hand underneath his bottom and the other wrapping around behind his upper back, that hand cradling the back of his skull and taking complete control over the other’s body. He thrust in hard, shallow, over and over again, chasing his peak and hoping to bring Red to his own. It seemed to be working, as Red was making a lot of the same sounds that he would make if he were awake, just softer, and they were absolutely driving the normally collected and careful Papyrus into a mad monster.

Then, finally, Red let out a high pitched whine and his magic clamped down hard, Papyrus cried out as he came as well, their magic mixing as their souls burned bright.

Papyrus panted for a few moments, holding Red, then slowly turning and nuzzling the side of his skull, kissing him gently before laying him back down and carefully pulling out.

“Oh, my, I suppose I went a little overboard,” Papyrus murmured, looking at the results of their rough lovemaking.

He went and got a glass of water for Red in case he woke up, a warm washcloth and towel and carefully cleaned Red as his magic calmed and disappeared. He carefully moved Red around as he changed the sheets, got them a new blanket, and snuggled next to his lover again, checking him just in case, and once he was content, he fell into a very light sleep, still keeping a slight watch as he always did.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“Fucking hell, Pap,” Red chuckled.

“I’m sorry!”

“You really went at it, didn’t ya?”

“I didn’t mean to!”

“Wow, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a while.”

“RED I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORG-!”

Red rolled his eyes with a sigh, then he grabbed Papyrus by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“I’m teasing, nimrod,” Red said, his voice heavy with affection. “Did you have fun? Did you like it?”

Papyrus hesitated, but the stern look in Red’s face compelled him to tell the truth.

“I did, I did have a lot of fun, thank you, Red,” he said.

“Good,” Red smiled. “What did you learn?”

“That you sound very, very, uhm... sexy when you’re kinda breathy and quiet?” Papyrus said, blushing a little.

“Heh, I’ll keep that in mind,” Red said, making his voice sound breathy and making Papyrus blush further. “And am I as fragile as you think I am?”

“Oh, well, no, I suppose not,” Papyrus murmured. “My apologies, my darling, I just worry!”

“Well, now that y’know y’got nothin’ t’worry about,” Red gave Papyrus a saucy grin. “Wanna go again? Would love to see you losing yourself.”

“NOT UNTIL YOU HEAL!” Papyrus insisted, blushing profusely. “I am going to go make us breakfast!”

Papyrus kisses Red firmly and then nearly ran out of the room. Red chuckled, and as he made himself comfortable, he spotted the little glass bottle on the nightstand. He took it and shook it experimentally, chuckling at the fact that with only six drops missing and the bottle still pretty full, they had many a fun night to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
[ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
[ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
